


her, for me

by TheLordGreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Light BDSM, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordGreen/pseuds/TheLordGreen
Summary: Bellatrix has a difficult life.





	her, for me

Bellatrix isn't stupid. She knows she's not quite normal. She knows she reacts quickly and intensely. She knows she can stay up for days serving her Lord without being tired, then not be able to get out of bed even with the threat of her Lord's worst crucio. She hides it as best she can; her Lord does not tolerate weakness. 

She also knows that when she's laying at her Mistress's feet, it all feels far away. Alecto knows when to order “kneel, slut” and when to murmur “my darling pet.” It doesn't feel like weakness when it's with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr at thelordgreen.tumblr.com


End file.
